MAD
by KK3908
Summary: Annabeth Chase's life is perfect. She has the perfect husband, perfect kids, and the perfect job. But when an organisation called MAD threatens everything they have, it will take all the help they can get to set things right. SEQUEL TO 7 YEARS LATER!
1. One

**So here it is! First chapter of M.A.D! I hope you all enjoy, and the next chapter of Life Sucks will be up soon! Love you all! Oh and make sure you read 7 years later FIRST! DOOP DA DOOP HERE WE GOOOO!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO! Fakflkjflkajflk**

Percy walked into his house, his hair still dripping wet from all the training he had done.

He was bone tired and just wanted to go to bed.

So of course it was chaotic.

David and Connor had begun a game of hockey in the living room and frankly Percy didn't mind but Annabeth would be absolutely livid.

Grace was yammering on the phone with her best friend Lucy and doing her science project, which wasn't due for a month.

Tyler was no surprise, out doing something that he most likely shouldn't be doing.

It was a typical night in the Jackson household.

Except for the fact that his wife was missing.

It was eight thirty and Annabeth usually returned to the house much earlier than that.

At first, Percy thought nothing of it.

Yet, after two hours and 7 missed calls it was safe to say Percy was worried.

He tried to maintain his cool as he put his children to bed despite all their questions about the whereabouts of their mother.

But, he could only form one thought.

_What the hell happened?_

*Line Break*

_Annabeth buttoned her coat up as far up as it would go as she walked through the chilly Manhattan streets. _

_It was a long walk to her office, giving her plenty of time to think about all the things that were going on in her life._

_It also gave her enough time to realize she was being followed._

_She was probably just being paranoid._

_Yet, the fact that the same woman had been following her for the past 12 blocks was a bit disconcerting._

'_Calm down Annabeth. You're being silly. Watch I'll turn right here and she'll go straight.'_

_Yet that same woman went right as soon as she did._

_ 'Okay… probably just a fluke. I'll just turn left here and she won't.'_

_Annabeth and the mystery woman continued for about 7 more blocks like this. At that point Annabeth was debating whether or not to turn and confront her._

_Annabeth reached down into her coat pocket where her faithful dagger rested. She carried it with her in case of emergencies. Like this one._

_Annabeth took one more turn, this time into an alleyway, and turned to face her stalker._

_Sure enough the woman turned in soon after Annabeth and did a once over of her. _

_ "So, care to explain why you're following me?"_

_The woman smiled at her and removed a pair of sunglasses that had been perched on her nose._

_Her eyes were the bluest she had ever seen._

_And they screamed hatred._

_The woman looked to be about Annabeth's age she was about 5'8 with jet black hair and a muscular build. _

_There was something else about her; she didn't seem to be a demigod._

_She seemed to be mortal. _

_ "Don't worry Annabeth. This isn't about you; this is about your husband."_

_Annabeth's hand flexed around the blade and her stomach dropped to the floor._

_ "What in Hades do you want with Percy?"_

_The woman just smiled, which was starting to annoy Annabeth. _

_ "I asked you a question. What in Hades do you want with Percy? Better yet, who in Hades are you?"_

_ "I work for an organization called M.A.D. Sound familiar?"_

_Annabeth suddenly felt like she was going to barf because she did recognize that name. _

_And it was bad news. _

_ "What the hell do you want?" Annabeth whispered._

_ "You'll find out soon enough Annabeth." _

_The woman slipped her glasses high back onto her face before turning to leave._

_ "Not so fast." Annabeth yelled at her before raising her dagger. _

_ "Oh Annabeth."_

_The agent gave a nod and suddenly Annabeth felt a very sharp blow to the back of her head._

_The last thing she saw were the heels of the women's shoes clacking in the opposite direction._

_And then she blacked out._

Percy clonked down his stairs after leaving his tenth message on Annabeth's machine.

Where the hell was she?

Why the hell wasn't she answering him?

Percy was just about to call her for the eleventh time when he noticed something on his kitchen counter.

It was a plain white box wrapped with a light blue bow.

And it hadn't been there when he had gone upstairs.

Percy walked over and picked up a small card that had his name addressed on it.

_Just thought you'd like to have this._

Percy took the bow off the box and lifted the lid and after pawing through three layers of tissue paper, there laid an object that made his heart sink.

It was Annabeth's bronze dagger.

Percy couldn't breathe. He stood in his kitchen, trying to decipher what this meant. His brain wasn't processing what he doing when he noticed a similar piece of paper tucked under the dagger.

_Come and find her._

Percy barely had time to think when he heard a knock on the front door.

Clasping onto Annabeth's dagger he slowly made his way to the door.

He looked through the peep hole only to realize that it was blocked.

Breathing through his nose he unlocked the heavy wooden door and threw it open.

And there stood the last person he ever expected to see.

"Lauren?"

**So I thoroughly hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you haven't read 7 years then you should because otherwise you won't know who some of these key characters are. So click on my author page and read it! PLEASE review guys, otherwise I won't continue! Also if anyone can guess what M.A.D stands for, then well you know what it stands for! And I'll give you a shout out! YAY! The next chappie should be up around Wednesday along with the next chapter of Life Sucks! Oh and AddicttoReading asked me to give them some writing advice so if that interests you, it will be at the bottom of the next chapter! Love you all!**

**KK**


	2. Two

**Hey guys! Guess who? So I have some sad news; I decided not to continue this story. I just don't have the heart to finish M.A.D and I need to move on to bigger and better things. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. Here it is-**

**Disclaimer- We all know I don't own Percy Jackson so let's just not talk about it.**

"Lauren?"

"Did you miss me handsome?" She asked in a sarcastic tone before barging in through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Percy questioned, forgetting his troubles for the moment.

Lauren turned to face him and Percy recognized something in her eyes that he had never seen before.

Fear.

Lauren wasn't someone who became afraid. She was a badass, hardcore to the bone.

Yet as she stood in the large room, fear was the only emotion on her face.

And that made Percy very nervous.

"Just thought I'd drop by to check in on you and your lovely bride. Where is Annabeth?"

Percy felt his stomach drop to the floor as he choked out the truth.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lauren asked as if she didn't already know.

"I mean I don't know. I found this." Percy crossed the room to where he had left the box and handed it to her, "and all I know is that someone took her."

Lauren's face turned white as a sheet and she sank to the floor.

"They got her."

"Who got her?"

Lauren looked up at him, her eyes slightly teary.

"M.A.D."

*Line Break*

Here's what you need to know.

M.A.D, which stood for Mortals Against Demigods, was an organization made up of mortals who could see through the mist and were bent on the destruction of all half-bloods.

When Lauren had been in Tokyo prior to the gangs' arrival, she had received information from Chiron about M.A.D and was asked to later check it out.

After the quest was over, Lauren discovered M.A.D's headquarters and joined the group in order to gather information for Chiron.

It wasn't pretty.

The group was ruthless and experienced in combat and unfortunately was very good at what they did. They had all the information that they needed in order to bring down the demigods.

And they understood that Percy was necessary in achieving this goal.

They had made him their biggest target and found that in order to bring him down they should go after his weak spot.

His family.

Lauren had tipped Annabeth off about the group, hoping she would be able to keep her family safe for the time being.

And it had worked.

For a while.

Lauren had come back because she had predicted that Annabeth would get into some sort of trouble but, clearly she hadn't made it in time.

"So that's it Percy."

Percy took a deep breath through his nostrils and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_That's it."_

Lauren anticipated his next move before he made it and had him pinned to the ground just as he was about to lash out at a pot.

"Percy listen to me! Annabeth will be fine! Right now we need to get your kids out of here, we don't have much time."

Percy struggled to push her off but she was strong for a girl who could only way about 100 pounds.

"I need to find Annabeth! Lauren you don't understand, I need to find her!"

"Percy listen! They won't hurt her; she's their way to get to you. They wouldn't hurt her if they know she's the key to you. Listen to me."

Percy struggled for a few more minutes but he knew it was useless. Lauren was right; they wouldn't hurt her if they knew they could use her.

"Okay. Let's get the kids out of here."

Percy proceeded to rouse his kids up out of their beds. They weren't happy about it but when they saw the look on their father's face they knew not to argue.

It was only when they were on the way out the door that Lauren spoke.

"Um, it's been a long time since I left you guys and either Tyler's a midget or he's not here."

You might blame Percy for being such a careless father but, imagine if you were in his position. It might be easy to forget a son who never spent much time with you.

"Dammit." Percy breathed out.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked before pulling out her car keys and hopping into her Corolla.

"What are you doing Lauren?"

"Trust me; it'll be easier if I get him. Plus, I'm assuming he's not in a kid friendly environment and I think your kids would prefer to stay with you over me. Where is he?"

"Woodland Park."

*Line Break*

Woodland Park seemed like it would be a nice place in the daytime.

But right now it was about the seediest place on Earth.

The air reeked of pot and booze and most people were so wasted they were on the verge of death.

The average person would've run straight for the hills as soon as they saw the place.

But, Lauren wasn't the average person.

This was where she had grown up, her second home. As much as she hated to admit it, her past was nothing to be proud of.

She had spent most of her life on the street, in and out of juvie.

She smoked, drank, and did just about everything that you're told not to do.

And she wasn't ashamed.

Lauren had learned a long time ago that the past wasn't changeable but the future was, and focusing on that was much more important.

It was then that she spotted her target.

There were three boys standing around a small fire.

Two of them were drunk out of their minds, singing songs and laughing much too loudly.

The third, however, stood away from them and despite the beer bottle in his hand he was clearly sober.

He had blonde shaggy hair and sea-green eyes. His body was clearly well defined and he stood at nearly six feet.

He was no longer the little boy that had wanted to color in her hair.

"Tyler?"

The boy turned taking in her features before the light clicked on in his head.

"Lauren?"

"You remember me."

"I remember you to sweetheart. From my dreams."

Lauren chose to ignore the comment for his sake.

"Listen Tyler, we need to go."

"Did my dad tell you to come get me?" Tyler asked instantly stiffening up.

"Hey baby, you a cougar cause if so I'd be happy to service you."

Lauren bit down hard on her lip and clenched her hands into fists.

"Tyler I need you to come with me. Please. It's about your mom. She got into some um, trouble over the um, other side of the family. _The ones that live near the Empire State Building._

Tyler's eyes widened and he nodded, setting down the bottle.

"I got to go guys. I'll see you later."

They almost made it out of there.

They almost made it to the car to drive away without any sort of brawl.

But then Tyler's friend opened his big fat mouth.

"Aw yeah Tyler! Tap that ass hard and let me know if you need any help."

Lauren whipped around so fast she was a blur.

Before anyone could process what had happened; Lauren had pinned the guy and had a knife at his throat.

"Listen here you little perv, if you ever _ever _talk to a woman like that again I will find you. I will find you and cut your tongue out and make you wear it around your neck. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." The boy choked out.

"And I will find out. I have ways of knowing." With that Lauren's eyes flashed a bright green and the boy let out a terrified yelp.

Tyler pulled Lauren up off of him and the two ran back to the car.

"What is this about?" Tyler asked nervously.

But Lauren ignored him and pulled out a small cellphone, punching in a familiar number.

"Hey Percy I got him."

Tyler heard murmuring on the other line.

"Is everyone okay?" Lauren asked anxiously.

"What happened?" Tyler leaned in to her but she held a finger to him.

"Then we'll just meet you there."

Lauren put away the cellphone and stared out the windshield before turning to Tyler.

"Your house was attacked. Everyone is fine, well, not completely. Your mother was kidnapped earlier today.

"She was what? What do you mean kidnapped?"

"That's not important right now. All your questions will be answered when we get there."

"When we get where?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

**So that's it. I'm sorry I can't continue on with this story. APRIL FOOLS! Hahah! Did I get you? Yes I am still going to keep going with this! I hope you all liked this chapter and let's see if we can do five reviews for the next one! Congrats to sanityisfiction for guessing what M.A.D means! Yay for you!**

**I was asked a while ago to give some writing advice and here's all you need to know about my technique**

**I am a very sarcastic writer. I use a lot of one word sentences/short sentences to tell my stories. I find that they can be very effective and add a little bit of humor to the story.**

**When I write about my characters I sometimes will act out the scene a little or just say the sentences to make sure they play out right and I find it is helpful in keeping with the actual personality of the character.**

**When I make up a character (Lauren, Tyler) I think out every aspect of them. I make a backstory (as seen in this chapter), I think about how they would interact with the other characters, and I tend to try to make sure they don't draw away from the main characters. While I think OC stories are good the whole reason we read PJO fanfiction is for PJO. That being said I love all my OC's and each one means something to me which is why I don't throw them in whilly nilly. **

**In terms of plot and creativity that stuff just comes to me in random bursts. During math class, in the shower, while I'm on the brink of sleep. Mainly if it's exciting to you it's sure to be exciting to someone else. I am totally willing to help you guys develop a story or give ideas when you have writers block and if you want feedback on your stories just tell me which ones to look at and I promise I will. **

**In case you skipped through that I will just restate that last important sentence; I am totally willing to help you guys develop a story or give ideas when you have writers block and if you want feedback on your stories just tell me which ones to look at and I promise I will. Also I will NEVER take your ideas unless you give them to me and I try to always give credit. I think that's it. Life Sucks will be updated tomorrow afternoon so look out for that! Unfortunately I'm back at school but I will try to update a lot. Thank God freshmen year is easy! AND ONLY 14 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! Just in case you cared. That was a very long whatever it's called! Love you!**

**KK**


	3. ITS CONTEST TIME

**My first A/N for this story and boy is it a good one! I think it's time for a little contest.**

**So for those who have been reading; you've found that we are about to arrive at Camp Half-Blood which means I am in need for some minor demigod OCs.**

**That's where you all come in.**

**So what I want you to do my friends is fill out my questionnaire and then PM (if you don't have an account then review) me the answers and while you're at it I want to hear why you believe you deserve to be in this story. **

**Are you my biggest fan? Have you done something fantastic for the universe? Will you die if I don't write you in? **

**Give me anything and everything and don't be afraid to brag.**

**Oh and of course I will be taking into consideration whether or not I like the character, though I'm sure they will all be great.**

**Guidelines- No children of the Big Three (Sorry!)**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Godly Parent-**

**Physical Description-**

**Weapon of Choice-**

**Personality Traits-**

**Special Skills-**

**Anything Else That I May Have Left Out-**

**It won't be a huge part but it will be important so do it!**

**Love you guys!**

**KK**


	4. Three

Tyler's POV

Camp Half Blood.

Easily the worst camp you have ever seen.

See most camps stress the importance of love and friendship and other bullshit like that.

Yet at this camp everyone was trying to decapitate each other.

Lauren and I had pulled in about an hour ago and you would have thought I was the fucking President of the United States.

Seriously though, everyone turned and stared with their mouths hanging open like dogs.

And then the whispering began.

I couldn't hear most of it but I knew what they were talking about.

Or, who they were talking about.

My parents.

Apparently my parents were fucking heroes around here.

Yeah right.

My parents couldn't save their own asses if it came down to it.

I trudged along behind Lauren and tried my best to ignore the gossip.

I'd never been very good at ignoring things.

Very abruptly Lauren turned to me and told me to wait outside.

Like hell I was waiting outside.

"No."

"I'm not arguing with you Tyler. Wait outside."

"No." I repeated as I attempted to follow her into some big house.

Lauren turned and shoved me back a little bit.

"Listen kid, I'm not afraid to beat you senseless if you don't do what I say and I'm saying that you need to wait outside."

I debated it for a few minutes before deciding that she probably wasn't kidding.

Lauren nodded to herself and then jogged inside leaving me all alone.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Kids surrounded me like moths flying to a flame.

They yelled and screamed and shoved, asking me the most ridiculous questions I'd ever heard.

"Is it true your dad is Percy Jackson?"

"Did your parents really hold up the sky?"

"Why didn't your dad want to become a god?"

"Can you talk to fish?"

"Are your parents here?"

That question sent them all buzzing, pushing closer and closer to me until I was forced to retreat.

Unfortunately I didn't realize there was someone behind me until I had fallen on top of her.

"What in Hades!" The girl cried out as I rushed to get off her.

"I'm so sorry! I-"

Yet I was stopped once I got my first glance at her.

She had long, straight blonde hair and looked like she spent most of her time indoors. Her eyes were a startling grey shade and she had the kind of look that made you know she was a billion times smarter then you were.

She looked exactly like my mom.

"I-um-I- sorry- I uh…"

The girl narrowed her eyes at me before a realization hit her.

"Hey you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase two of the greatest demigods in history."

The girl rolled her eyes at me and smirked a bit.

"Actually I was going to say that you were new around here. I guess that whole 'son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase' thing does explain why you're being followed like you're Zeus."

"Oh-I-um-uh"

"Calm down I'm not mad. If I had your parents I'd probably introduce myself that way too"

"That's not what I meant… I mean it's not like I want to be associated with them I just-"

"Callie, stop harassing that poor boy" a new voice interrupted.

I turned to see a tall brunette approaching us. She was lanky, but I could tell she was strong. Everyone gave her space as she approached us; like they were scared she'd hurt them if they came too close. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and I could see a scar on her right shoulder. She also had the most startling blue eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm not harassing him, I'm interrogating him. Harassment indicates aggression and as you can plainly see I'm not acting aggressively towards him"

"Daughter of Athena" the new girl mumbled under her breath as she finally reached us and I noticed Callie was the only one who didn't back away. Even I felt myself shrinking under her curious gaze.

"You're needed in the big house" she told me. No introductions; straight and to the point. I appreciated it at this moment.

I turned and followed her towards the large house from before.

Camp Half-Blood and the Big House; apparently they weren't very creative when it comes to names around here.

She glided up the wooden steps of the light blue house; every movement making her appear as though she were dancing. I waited for her to speak up and at least give me her name, but her mouth stayed shut and I followed her obediently with no idea of our destination.

The girl turned and abruptly faced me just as we reached the door. Her eyes roamed from my white converse all the way up to the blonde hair on my head.

"When you're in there don't speak unless spoken to. If you have questions I'll answer them later or I suppose your father can do that for you. Just… stay out of the way" she finished with an eye roll as she pushed the door open.

"I got him," the girl told the people gathered in the room, "what's with the chair?" she asked an older man strapped into a wheelchair. Was she allowed to say that?

"I figured it would be easier on Tyler… He's had a long day" the bearded man smiled.

"He's going to have to deal with things worse than the fact that you're half horse" the girl told him as she sat down on an old sofa; Lauren at the other end.

I furrowed my eyebrows but decided not to inquire further as I went to stand next to my father. I assumed my siblings were in the Poseidon cabin that I had visited every once and a while when I'd visited with my father. I preferred it over the Athena cabin; much more privacy.

"Percy," the man in the wheelchair stared at my father, "this is Kate. She's the daughter of Apollo everyone is talking about" he told my dad like my father was supposed to know what it meant.

He did. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in her slouched form on the couch.

She stuck out her hand and I had to admire the fact that she was one of two people I had met that hadn't treated my father like he was a God.

"You're the light bender?" my father mused in appreciation as he shook her outstretched hand.

"Yes sir, I'm a light bender, among other things. Chiron is still working on that sunny disposition" she smiled as she leaned back into the couch.

"What are the extents of your abilities?" my father asked, sounding like an absolute nerd.

"So far I can create hallucinations, blind people, and create light shields" she sounded bored.

"Kate has been working with Nico quite a bit to see if she can begin to manipulate light the way he can manipulate darkness" Chiron explained with wide eyes.

"Do you think she'll be able to use it to travel the way he does?" my father asked in utter amazement.

"Nico thinks so. She also has immense power in biokinesis. Not only is she an incredible healer, but she is also able to control a person's blood and bones. Nico thinks that with practice she'll be able to summon the dead and possibly make a person immortal by delaying the aging process"

"Yeah because the Gods will totally let that happen" Kate scoffed.

"Still, just thinking about it is incredible. Annabeth would be amazed" my dad's voice broke off at the end and I stiffened at the mention of my mother.

I was not a good son. I knew that. I wouldn't be a good son if we managed to get her back. Still, I adored my mother and no matter how much of a dick I was to her, I'd always need her.

"We'll get her back dad" I told my father although I didn't sound all that convinced.

My father simply nodded.

"What do we know?" Kate asked as she sat up a tad bit straighter on the couch.

"Annabeth has been abducted by an organization called MAD. It's a very powerful organization although we aren't sure where they learn what they know or who they are exactly" Chiron started.

"That's helpful" Lauren sighed.

Chiron ignored her.

"Now I've already been in touch with Grover, Thalia, and Nico-"

"You got them involved?" my father questioned; his voice rising.

"Yes Percy, you're going to need all the help you can get"

"Help with what?" I asked.

The whole room gave me blank stares.

"Dad? What's happening? What the hell is going on?"

"We're going to get your mother back" my father explained very slowly.

"How are we going to do that when we don't even know where she is? How the hell are we-"

My questions were cut off as Lauren let out a low pitched shriek and clutched at the sides of her head. Her face was contorted with pain before it took on a peaceful expression; her eyes blank.

_Seven make the journey, six make it back,_

_The one whose minds' begun to crack._

_Blood ties run deep and never break,_

_Except when the hearts is at stake._

_A promise broken shall be paid_

_A daughter forgotten shall be swayed_

_The tides of the sea shall always prevail_

_Except when wisdom's words do fail_

_The point where light rivals dark _

_That's where a new one shall make his mark_

_The moon and sun shall firmly stand_

_With earth and sea hand in hand. _

_Seven make the journey, six make it back,_

_Poseidon's son, the odds are stacked. _

There was a beat of silence as the words spilled out of Lauren.

"That was a long one" Kate sighed as she hoisted herself off the couch.

"A long what?" I whispered.

"We'll need to get moving right away" Chiron commented as he rolled out of the Big House.

"Lauren, do you remember what you said?" my father asked as he followed the man outside; Lauren right behind him.

"Yeah… It's sort of trapped up there" Lauren sighed as she tapped her head and exited the building.

"A long what?" I repeated; raising my voice.

Kate turned towards me and smiled.

"A long quest".


End file.
